Band URLS
Repository for Band URLs 'Bens Encore Contact: Aaron Cumming' AAcumming@gmail.com (586) 201 6525 'Baker Streetcar Bar' https://www.facebook.com/pages/Baker-Streetcar-Bar/153987931304833 9817 Joseph Campau St Hamtramck, MI 48212-3234 313-873-8296 BOOKER: John Bissa (313)701 0420 Johnbissa@gmail.com CONTACT: Rocky 313-268-7942 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ? Inspections - ? ''' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy - SMH Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday 12:30 Pewter Cub http://pewtercub.bandcamp.com/ 11:30 Six & The Sevens www.sixandthesevens.com 5 members - 11 wristbands 10:30 Bricktown Station http://www.bricktownstation.com 9:30 Bison Machine http://bisonmachine.bandcamp.com 4 members - 9 wristbands Conceived in a single-family wigwam on the far eastern reaches of Detroit and thrust from a dusty basement birth canal Hamtramck, Bison Machine is take-no-prisoners giant sludge-rock. Cleary swaddled in the delta blues, then force-fed Zeppelin and Sabbath, fuzzed-out Bison Machine may damn well blow the front wall out of Baker’s. Saturday 12:30 Oak Bones http://oakbones.bandcamp.com/album/oak-bones 11:30 Characteristics http://characteristics.bandcamp.com 10:30 Jesus Chainsaw Massacre https://soundcloud.com/jesus-chainsaw-massacre 9:30 Barrel Brothers Street Band https://www.facebook.com/barrelbrothersstreetband 'Cafe 1923 http://cafe1923.com/ 2287 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 319-8766 Booker: Matt Luke (248)632 7519 Venue Contact: Matt Luke All Ages Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Matt Luke Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Little Animal http://facebook.com/littleanimalsounds Divine Comedians http://divinecomedians.bandcamp.com/ Emily Infinity Jessica Wildman http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O8nwBhDwAtg Steve Shaw & Julie Benjamin Julian Paaige http://youtu.be/nGkOFAUbT0A Behind the Times https://m.soundcloud.com/behindthetimes/judgenot Jeffrey Thomas https://jeffreythomas.bandcamp.com/ Alex Kosta http://www.alexkostkamusic.bandcamp.com/ 'Capo Bar' 11625 Joseph Campau St Hamtramck, MI 48212 1(313) 365-1700 Contact: Crai Adams: (586)879 8340 Craig.Adams@wayne.edu Venue Contact: Tony: (914)969 9878 Adam (313)969 9878 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy -''' '''Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday, March 7th: DJ Marcie Bolen After Dark Amusement Park - headliner Phantom Cats Banner and the Hydes Blakdog Saturday, March 8th: DJ OLMS The Rotor - headliner Sick The Erers Jimmy’s Phone 'Detroit Threads' 10238 Joseph Campau Ave '' '''10238 Joseph Campau Ave USMIHamtramck48212' Contact: Mikal (313)872 1777 Venue Contact: Mikal 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' 'Security - Venue provided ' '''Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday: Detroit Techno Militia Saturday: Andrew Garcia - Cryovac / Docile Record Release Party 'Kelly's Bar 2403 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212 (313) 872-0387' Booker: Dan Carey (313) 529 3586 Venue Contact: Brad Ruff (586)879 7303 kellys.hamtramck@facebook.com 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided ''' '''Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday: Isles of ESP https://soundcloud.com/isles-of-esp/sets/isles-of-esp-album Beekeepers http://bzzbzbzzzbzz.bandcamp.com Pthalo Sky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp2kHob7P4Y Estuaries http://estuariesmusic.bandcamp.com/ Saturday: Johnny Ill Band http://m.soundcloud.com/xrecords/sets/johnnyillband VSTRS https://www.facebook.com/vstrs Caveman Woodman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih7Sy4ewH-M Titties https://tittiesband.bandcamp.com/ 'Lo & Behold' https://www.facebook.com/events/201765259930663/ 10022 Joseph Campau Hamtramck, MI 48212 Downtown Hamtramck Phone number (734) 664-1186 Contact: Richie Wolfiel (313)759 0075 r-wohlfeil@hotmail.com ''' '''18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Richie Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ''' '''FRIDAY 3/7 12:00 MOTHER WHALE''fresh off a long hiatus, MW is back and with them is their recently released first album. This band is a must see for fans of early Roxy Music / Brian Eno songs mixed with far-out Kraut-like jams ''a la Can or Neu! Format: guitar/Moog/drums/voxhttps://motherwhale.bandcamp.com/ 11:00 REMNOSE''this three piece will def. be a band to keep an eye on this year, moody and slow, we hear Deer Tick, lead guitar akin to Tim Buckley's Lee Underwood, the ''feel early 70's Floyd, with an edge of grunge from Remnose. Format: 2 dreamy guitars/bass/voxhttp://soundcloud.com/remnose 10:00 THE PONY DRAGS''a duo comprised of Rachel Skotarczyk (guitar and vocals) and Richie Wohlfeil (bass), walkin' the edge of country and pop, with an old school, almost ''classic sound. You might know her as Rai, her sweet voice and good pickin' supported by Richie's wandering bass is like Dolly Parton cutting a cover album of Dylan's'' Blood On the Tracks''. Format: guitar/bass/voxhttp://theponydrags.bandcamp.com/ 9:00 SHELLS''a solo guitar/ambient project lit by WCBN radio dj/Saturday Looks Good to Me guitarist/and gal behind Ginko Records, Shelley Salant. A dreamy effected guitar ''a la ''Durutti Column, child of Windy and Carl, that sends out good vibrations. Essentially energy exchanging music, a perfect palate cleanser fer yr buds to prepare you for a weekend of music. Format" solo electric guitarhttp://ginkgorecords.bandcamp.com/album/shells-in-a-cloud '''SATURDAY 3/8' FOLK BLUES NIGHT which is a monthly traditional folk/blues/gospel performance night followed by an old school all 78 rpm appreciation dance party. This night essentially turns Lo & Behold! into a back woods juke joint you would have experienced in the 1940's. The performance time begins at 8pm and ends sometime between 11pm and midnight with guest musicians trading songs throughout this time frame, each performer doing a handful of tunes each and sometimes paring up with each other. This event is hosted by Danny Kroha and Dave Morrison, and the guests include Rollie Tussing, Todd Albright, Rachel Pearson, Ben Luttermoser, Ben Teague, members of the Webbs, Michael Malis, Richie Wohlfeil, and this months guests of honor (which means they have longer sets) being the lovely duo Lac La Belle and the first Folk Blues Night''appearance of the great Midwest Territory Band led by past Portlander now Michigander Rollie Tussing! Following this is the ritual playing of wild and rare 78s, echoing juke days of yore, led by the recently labeled "king of the sock-hop" Richie Wohlfeil of the Detroit 78 Society. Which will be rolling strong when the other venues are letting out. In tandem with ''FOLK BLUES NIGHT there is a very special traditional stories and song performance for children by the "the young Pete Seeger of our hearts" Phil Leslie! Kids of all ages show up and love this event, very magical, warmhearted event, with free hot chocolate and popcorn for the little ones. This event is from 6pm sharp until 7pm. hear recordings from past Folk Blues Nights here: http://folkbluesnight.bandcamp.com/ follow and check out pics/fliers/videos here: https://www.facebook.com/FolkBluesNight the official Folk Blues Night webpage: http://lo-behold.org/folk_blues_night.html 'Mars Bar' '''10001 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212'(313) 974-6575''' http://www.marsbardetroit.com/home.html Email: info@marsbardetroit.com Booker: Eugene Strobe (313)689 5056 Venue Contact: Michael Johnson (248) 877 9725 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Nightmericans 11:15 Big Pink Black 10:15 King Eddie 9:15 Elemental Meaning SATURDAY: 12:15 All The Wild Children 11:15 You People 10:15 Sound Logic 9:15 Bobby Electric '''The Painted Lady Lounge 2930 Jacob St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-2991 Booker: Jeff Fournier (734)765 2694 Jeff.Fournier@gmail.com / Alex Lovat (248)807 4892 Venue Contact: Andy Dow (313)721 9956 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Alex Lovat/ Jeff Fournier Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' ' ' FRIDAY: 12:45 People's Temple (Hozak Records / Lansing) http://peoplestemple.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Radio Burns https://soundcloud.com/radioburnsdetroit 10:35 Electric Lions Soundwave Experiment http://electriclionsoundwaveexperiment.bandcamp.com/ 9:30 The Q https://www.facebook.com/theqgarage SATURDAY: 12:45 Citizen Smile http://citizensmile.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Bad Indians http://badindians.bandcamp.com/ 10:35 Eroders http://erodersdetroit.bandcamp.com/ 9:30 Sros Lords https://www.facebook.com/SrosLords 'New Dodge Lounge ''' '''http://www.newdodgelounge.com/ 8850 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-5963 Booker: Toni Callwood (310)210 0922 stivdevilleproductions@gmail.com Venue Contact: Toni Callwood 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Sisters Of Your Sunshine Vapor 11:15 Palaces 10:15 Zombie Jesus & the Chocolate Sunshine Band 9:15 Rogue Satellites SATURDAY: 12:45 Of Mice and Muscians 11:45 Sleepless Inn 10:45 The Anonymous 9:45 Psalm 8:45 Topher Horn 'Paycheck's http://www.paycheckslounge.com/ 2932 Caniff Hamtramck, MI 48212 BOOKER: Phil Salatrik: (313)283 3505 CONTACT: Debbie (810) 542- 0695 18+ Welcome Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Festival Committee ''' ''Presented by The Hamtramck Recording Co. https://www.facebook.com/hamtownrecords FRIDAY 1:00 Melvin Davis (45 realese party!)(1am) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNJ_aSrH63E 12:00 Spare Parts (Chicago) (12am)http://www.sparepartsmusic.com/ 11:00 Duane The Brand New Dog(11pm) http://duanethebrandnewdog.bandcamp.com/ 10:00 the DeCamp Sisters (10PM) '' ''http://www.thedecampsisters.com/ 9:00 Gang Stalked(9pm) https://www.facebook.com/GangStalked SATURDAY '''''W/ MC Phreddy Wischusen http://www.phreddywischusen.com/ 12:30 Botanical Fortress(12:30) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk5-Vj7gxo8 11:30 Blacker Magick(11:30pm) https://www.facebook.com/pages/BLACKER-MAGICK/132150126858301 10:30 The Creepos(10:30pm) ' 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFUW62uWRYI 9:30 Further Adventures Of Fatboy & Jive Turkey(9:30pm) ' 'http://www.reverbnation.com/fatboyandjiveturkey 'P.L.A.V. POST #10' 11824 Jos Campau Hamtramck, Michigan 48212 Booker : Steve Cherry (313) 377 7130 scherry@defcode.com 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Steve Cherry/ Jeff Fournier Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday: 12:45 Carjack http://carjack.bandcamp.com/ 11:40 Wasabi Dream http://wasabidream.bandcamp.com/ 10:35 Duende! http://duendetroit.bandcamp.com/album/remnant-of-a-remnant 9:30 Moon Walks http://moonwalks.bandcamp.com/ Saturday: 12:45 Protomartyr https://soundcloud.com/protomartyr 11:40 Frustrations https://soundcloud.com/frustrations 10:35 Deadbeat Beat http://deadbeatbeat.bandcamp.com/ 9:30 Rebel Kind http://rebelkind.bandcamp.com/ 'Polish Village Cafe http://www.polishvillagecafe.us/ 2990 Yemans Hamtramck, MI 48212 Phone: (313)-874-5726 BOOKER: Andrew Hecker: (248)219 5052 Venue Contact: 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - John Weier (586) 321 4032 Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: Walking Beat http://thewalkingbeat.bandcamp.com/ Eric Villa & The Vista Marias Junk Food Junkies https://soundcloud.com/junk-food-junkies Five Pound Snap http://fivepoundsnap.bandcamp.com/ SATURDAY: Karmic Lava https://www.facebook.com/pages/KARMIC-LAVA-/243087579036635 Seritas https://www.facebook.com/seritasband Twine Time https://www.facebook.com/twinetime Eleanora http://eleanora.bandcamp.com/ 'Rock City Eatery 11411 Joseph Campau Hamtramck, MI 48212 Phone number (248) 633-3072 ''' '''Booker: Jeff Else (313)646 0777 Venue Contact: 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Marx Marston 11:30 Double Weirdo 10:45 Del Brutto 10:00 Languagestain & The Ubiquitous Prose SATURDAY: 12:15 Whatever 11:30 Big Spirit 10:45 Black Flea (Samantha Lewis) 10:00 St. Zita '''Seven Brothers https://plus.google.com/106700614269625944331/about?gl=us&hl=en 11831 Joseph Campau AveUSMIHamtramck48212 (313) 365-6576 BOOKER: T.J. Grech (248)345 1214 Venue Contact: 21+ Welcome Insurance - En route Inspections -''' '''Security - Any volunteers available? Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:30 Size Queen 11:30 Pretty Ghouls 10:30 Blaire Alise & The Bombshells 9:30 Yum SATURDAY: 12:30 Snakewing 11:30 Reverend 10:30 Pink Lightning 9:30 Rall Tide '''Small's http://www.smallsbardetroit.com/ 10339 Conant, ''' '''Hamtramck MI 48212 Phone: (313) 873-1117 BOOKER: Melody Malosh: (586)872 8431 Venue Contact: Melody Malosh 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue Provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' THURSDAY: Kick off party 11:00 Cosmic Light Shapes 10:00 Atoms & Ease 9:00 Kickstand Band 8:00 Pupils http://pupilsdetroit.bandcamp.com/album/the-myth-of-nonexistoclese SATURDAY: 1:00 Bars Of Gold 12:00 Oscillating Fanclub 11:00 Voyag3r 10:00 Amino Acids 9:00 Belterra 'Whiskey In The Jar 2741 Yemans St Hamtramck, MI 48212 Downtown Hamtramck Phone number (313) 873-4154 ''' '''Booker: Eugene Strobe: Venue Contact: Tom Wycszy (313) 218 1045 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided 'Sound guy -' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:00 Superbomb 11:00 Odd Hours 10:00 Sick Smile 9:00 John From The Moon SATURDAY: 12:00 Vonneguts 11:00 High Arrow 10:00 The Loveseats 9:00 Blue Snaggletooth